The Return
by Fayte
Summary: One shot fic. You can probably guess by the title what it is about :)


When you see this: ~*~*~*~ That means that the scene changed. But I'm sure you would have figured that out sooner or later ^^ Anyways, I originally had a different ending to this fic, but I changed it because it was too sad. This was one of the first fics I wrote, so it might not make much sense… Hehe…

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Final Fantasy X. But I do own this story because I wrote it! Hehe!

It was the day after Yuna and her Guardians had defeated Sin. Tidus was gone, and with him, Auron, Jecht and Braska. It was one of the most beautiful days in all of Spira. The sun was shining bright, the sound of the ocean was soothing, but one thing wasn't right. Yuna couldn't get Tidus off of her mind.   
  
She had cried endlessly the night that followed the death of Sin. She never thought that this would happen. Lulu was there to comfort her. Lulu was like a big sister to Yuna; she was always there when Yuna needed a shoulder to cry on. It was a bad night for Yuna. She had lost her only true love. The one she cared for so much. She also had lost one of her most respected Guardians as well: Auron.

She knew she had to be strong. She let out all of her emotions the night before, so there was no need to show them again. Or at least that is what she thought. 'I have to be strong!' She thought to herself, 'I can't let this get in the way of my life now. I know it is a big deal to me, but others don't need to see how greatly sad I am about it.' But still, she could not get Tidus out of her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slowly, he opened his eyes. 'Huh?' He thought to himself. The lively young boy found himself surrounded by water. He stretched out his arms and legs before he swam up to the surface. 'Am I back in Spira?' He smiled as he hoped it were true. He surfaced quickly.  
  
"Is that?" He wondered aloud...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yuna!" a playful Wakka sang as he knocked on her door. "C'mon! It's not like you to be the last to wake up! The boat to Besaid is docking soon!" At this remark, Yuna scuffled out of bed in a hurry and packed her things. She carried a large suitcase full of her possessions.  
  
"The boat is about to dock," Rikku said. She looked at Yuna who had a sad expression on her face; one, which you would never see her wearing, because she is always hiding her true feelings behind a smile. But today she had the saddest face. "What's wrong, Yunie?" she questioned her. Yuna could see the concern in her face, like she had seen it yesterday.  
  
"N-nothing..." Yuna lied, "I'm fine, I just need to rest a little more, that's all..." It was obvious that something was wrong. But the Guardians decided not to say anything, they didn't want to get in they way of her feelings. They all new how much she loved Tidus. It all seemed to happen too fast.  
  
The giant boat finally docked. Everyone went aboard. Yuna put her stuff with the rest of the luggage down in the boat. Then she immediately went to the front of the boat. She leaned on the rail and stared out towards the ocean. 'I wonder where he is' Yuna thought about Tidus once again.  
  
"Something's wrong, ya?" Wakka interrupted her thinking.  
  
"No... I am fine!" Yuna tried to smile, but couldn't find it in her. "Oh, all right... something _is_ wrong," she covered her face with her hands and shook her head. She wiped the tears that welled up in her eyes, and began to speak softly to Wakka, "Ever... ever since we defeated Sin... I... I can't get Tidus out of my head and..." she looked at Wakka who understood what she was saying.   
  
Wakka simply said, "Don't worry, he was a good kid, ya? No doubt he is off somewhere with his father telling him how much he hates him." He grinned at that remark. Yuna couldn't help but share a laugh with him. But it quickly faded away, and it was silent.  
  
"You never know, he might just come back someday!" He tried to cheer Yuna up. But it didn't seem to work.  
  
"You know," the deep voice of Kimahri was heard behind them, "when something really bad happens, something really good is just around the corner." Everyone was surprised when Kimahri said this.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" Yuna questioned him.  
  
"Around," is all he simply said. He turned around and went back to Lulu. Wakka followed him. 'Something good is just around the corner' Yuna thought deep and hard about what Kimahri had said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He swam towards the land that looked so familiar to him. As he got closer and closer, he realized where he was. His face lit up in excitement as he quickly swam towards shore. 'I must be dreaming!' he thought to himself. Then he started to laugh aloud. He reached the beach, but nobody was in sight, all that was heard was the waves crashing on the shore.  
  
The confused blond looked around, than dodged up the path. "I remember this place!" he told himself. "But what was the name?" He was confused. Why had he forgotten the name of such an important place? Maybe he was dreaming...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boat finally docked at Besaid. One by one, they each hopped off the boat. Yuna came last. "Here we are..." she said unsteadily. "Where the whole thing began..." she whispered to herself. A tear welled up in her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.  
  
Rikku grabbed Yuna by the arm and pulled her off the boat impatiently. "C'mon! All the people here miss you and want to see you again!!" Rikku said enthusiastically. "They will all be so surprised and happy to see you!" Yuna nodded to her friend. Her swirled eyes looked at her for a split second, than she trotted off the dock.  
  
Yuna couldn't help but grin at the girl. She was so happy, but deep inside, Rikku hurt. In fact, everyone was hurt. They all felt so bad for Yuna. She was just getting to really know the young boy, then he just disappears out of Spira. Yuna wished her heart out, wishing that Tidus would make it back, somehow.  
  
Wakka picked up a Blitz Ball, "Wonder if the teams here..." he said with a big grin. "Maybe I can get them to practice, eh?" His eyes glew with excitement. He tossed the ball up in the air and kicked it towards the beach. It went whirling towards the beach, than the wind caught it and flew it into the brush.  
  
"Awww man... that was my last one, ya?" he frowned. But he began to smile again. "Well, I could always get a new one!" he grimaced. He playfully punched Lulu in the arm. She looked at him and laughed.  
  
Kimahri stood alone on the ramp leading onto the beach. "We go now," he spoke. Yuna nodded.   
  
Rikku was already starting to walk on the path, "Hurry up guys!" she yelled out to them. 'I can't wait to see the look on the villagers faces!' she thought to herself, 'They will be so happy to see that Yuna has come back!' She tripped up the path.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He just stood there, not thinking, not moving, not even breathing for a moment. The young boy was full of energy when he heard a familiar voice. "Who is it?" he whispered to himself.  
  
He looked through the bush he had just passed. He saw five people. They all looked so familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place them. Why could he not remember anything? All he could remember was that he had seen them before... but where?  
  
The confused boy watched as they continued walking up the path. He followed them, watching them battle monsters they encountered, and defeating them swiftly and quickly. But the poor boy couldn't get his head straight; he just couldn't place these people anywhere.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here we are!!" Rikku exclaimed. All heads turned towards the five heroes. Suddenly the place was filled with cheers as they entered the small little village.  
  
"Hey hey! My buddies!" Wakka yelled out to his former Blitz Ball team-mates. They all greeted him with a cheer. The village was full of laughter and non-stop chat.  
  
Kimahri walked by a group of young men. One said, "Poor Yuna... I heard her only true love vanished from Spira right after they had defeated Sin!" They all looked to the ground.  
  
"It's a good thing all that stuff with Sin is over," another said. "I wouldn't want any of that kinda stuff to happen again! It was horrible what Sin put us through!" Kimahri kept walking past the small groups of people who chattered away. Then he found himself at the steps of the Temple. He sat down. Rikku skipped over and sat next to him.  
  
"So..." she started, "how does it feel to be a hero?" She tilted her head as she waited for a response. But nothing came out of Kimahri. He just sat there silently. 'Hmm... Guess he doesn't wanna talk right now... I understand' Rikku thought to herself. She sat next to Kimahri, and stayed silent.  
  
They both watched everyone crowd around Yuna, and start piling millions of questions on her.  
  
"Umm... I don't feel like I can talk right now," Yuna said trying to push herself through the crowd.  
  
"How does it feel to have defeated Sin, without a Final Aeon?" someone asked.  
  
"Do you think that Sin will come back?" another asked. The questions kept piling up until Yuna had had enough. Her head started pounding and everything seemed to blur for a moment. Lulu noticed right away and understood Yuna's expression.  
  
Lulu pushed her way towards Yuna. "Come with me," she told Yuna, but she wasn't finished talking, "and you people, give her some space!" She demanded. Immediately, people began to step back. Many apologies could be heard.  
  
"Thanks, Lu," Yuna thanked her. She looked up into Lulu's soft brown eyes. She rarely saw them like this, only a few times during their adventure, had she noticed that Lulu's eyes were soft. For most of the journey, they kept a steady, hard look to them. Lulu was a strong person, and Yuna couldn't deny it.  
  
They walked off over to the Temple where Kimahri and Rikku were sitting. Wakka noticed that his colleagues had gone over to the Temple, so he said a quick good-bye to his former team-mates, and started for the Temple.  
  
Halfway there, Wakka heard a noise from the bush to his right. He thought it was just some monster... But it didn't sound like any of the monsters that lived here on the Isle of Besaid. It sounded more like a human than it did monster. Wakka shook his head. He saw Rikku waving her arms, so he thought, 'Aww... It can wait... maybe it _was_ just a monster.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As he made his way through the bushes, he noticed it was getting dark. Still determined, he sat in the bush and listened in on the conversation the five were having.  
  
"Well, we could stay here tonight and take our leave tomorrow..." Wakka suggested. Rikku was hoping Yuna would say yes, because Rikku had never really been to Besaid.   
  
Yuna looked up at them. She could tell they wanted to stay because of the pleading look in Wakka and Rikku's eyes. "Oh... alright," she answered. She was hoping she would get some sleep tonight.  
  
"We have to go to the Farplane tomorrow though," Yuna announced. They could understand clearly why she wanted to go. They all nodded their head.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
'Farplane?' The young blond wondered, 'It sounds so familiar...' He thought he had lost his mind. 'Why am I hearing things that sound so familiar... but not remembering them?' He continued to listen to the conversation, though it was coming to an end.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Lulu put her hand on Yuna's shoulder, "Everything will be okay... Get some rest," Lulu hoped that Yuna would be her normal self by tomorrow.   
  
"Well," Rikku cheered, "I guess that's it! We are going to the Farplane tomorrow!" Her face then looked to the ground as she thought, 'Yep, the Farplane... I don't like it there...' She kept her memories in her head, so she never entered the Farplane. She just simply waited for her friends to do what they needed.  
  
They headed back to the Crusaders Lodge.

'Well, I hope I don't see him in the Farplane,' Yuna thought to herself. She had snuck out to the Temple after everyone was sound asleep. She was praying at the statue of the High Summoner Braska, her father. She remembered when she became a Summoner, and she saw that young boy with blond hair for the first time.  
  
"He was the best thing that happened to me..." tears welled up in her eyes as she softly spoke to the statue. "Even better than becoming a Summoner... I... I wish that..." tears now were streaming down her face, "I wish that he is in Spira now... and I wish that I won't see him tomorrow in the Farplane..." She stood up and wiped the tears away.  
  
She headed out the door. She quickly glanced back, and for that quick moment, she thought she saw, what looked to be, Tidus! She quickly glanced back, but the image was gone. 'It's my mind playing tricks on me again...

Morning came quickly. Yuna was the first to wake up; she was all ready and prepared to leave for Guadosalom. She hurriedly woke the others from their sleep.  
  
"Sleepyheads!" Yuna said playfully. "Come on! We can catch the morning boat!" She pushed everyone out of their beds. She smiled and greeted them, "Good morning! Welcome back to reality!" She giggled.  
  
'She's back to herself now,' Lulu thought, 'Now we just have to take this one last trip to the Farplane,' Lulu picked up her Onion Knight and headed out. Wakka followed her. Eventually, they were all ready to leave.  
  
"Are we all set?" Wakka asked. He wanted to make sure they wouldn't forget anything. "Oh yeah, before we leave..." he didn't even have to finish his sentence. He knew that the others knew what he was going to say, but he said it anyways, "We have to do a quick prayer! You know where!" He smiled.  
  
They started up the path.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'I would have thought these people would catch on by now that I was following them,' the now tired blond boy said. He had been up all night praying at the Temple after the familiar girl left. He had wondered all night about her, and how he knew her.  
  
He sat in front of the same statue she did. 'I remember that face, it's Braska,' the young boy said to himself, 'I met him after...' He started to remember everything... Seeing Braska, Auron... and Jecht! 'I remember now! I faded from Spira after the fight with Sin!' he was overwhelmed with what he had remembered. He immediately rose. 'Yuna... Rikku... Wakka... Lulu... and Kimahri! That is who those people are!' his heart filled with joy as he remembered more.  
  
By morning, he had figured out who he was, and he remembered everything. 'They are headed to the Farplane...' he thought. 'How am I going to get on the ship without them noticing?' He kept following them down the path. Now was not a good time to show himself. At the Farplane, where Yuna was hoping _not_ to see him. That is where he will show himself.  
  
Tidus followed them until they got to the boat. Now how was he going to get in? Tidus thought hard for a moment, than he had an idea.  
  
Before anyone could board the boat, Tidus hopped in, un-noticed, and crawled up into the _Crows Nest_. He hid in there the whole day. Until they reached Kilika, where the Air Ship was waiting for them. After everyone got off of the boat, Tidus slyly made his way off. Now a new thing popped into his head... 'How am I going to board _that_ without being noticed?' Eventually, an idea came to mind.  
  
It was practically the only way to actually get on, without actually _getting_ in. The ship was at the dock waiting for them. Tidus swam deep under the water, trying not to get noticed, and it worked. As he neared the ship, he started to feel anxious! He hopped onto one of the guns that were built in to the Air Ship. He couldn't wait to see the expression on Yuna's face when he comes out of the Farplane...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All right," the rough voice of the commander Al Bhed pilot said, "Where to?" he questioned. Cid was a really good man; he helped the heroes a little with defeating Sin.  
  
"To Guadosalom please," Yuna asked. Cid nodded, then commanded one of the pilots where to go. Yuna decided to take a walk around the Air Ship. Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and Kimahri all stayed in the cockpit. They chatted with Cid and then it turned into a whole long conversation.  
  
Yuna was on the ships upper deck. She remembered when she looked out the window to see an Evrae had followed them. She remembered the long hard battle, but Tidus seemed to enjoy it. 'Next to him in combat made me feel safe, I felt so secure around him. I just wish I could only tell him how much I feel for him.'  
  
She pressed her forehead to the glass, she could see Guadosalom, so she decided to head back to the cockpit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tidus had already jumped off the Air Ship, just as it landed. He ran as fast as he could, hoping they wouldn't notice him. He successfully made it into Guadosalom. Nobody should remember him, _right_? He hung his head low, making sure no one could see his face.  
  
He made it to the Farplane! 'That was _too_ easy!' he thought to himself. He found the perfect spot to hide. There was a great big rock right by the ledge, so he stuck himself in there. He didn't want to turn around, fearing he would see something he didn't want to see. Finally, he could hear Yuna and the gang coming in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Please don't be in here Tidus... please' Yuna thought to herself. She shifted uncomfortably, fearing she would see him.   
  
Slowly but surely, she made her way next to the rock Tidus was behind. Wakka was off talking to his brother again, Rikku was nowhere in sight, and Lulu and Kimahri watched as Yuna slowly looked up. They both were hoping too, that Yuna would not see Tidus.  
  
Yuna took a deep breath, then tried to bring forward Braska, Auron, Jecht and Tidus. One by one, they each came into picture. First Braska came. Yuna told him that everything is great, and Sin is dead.  
  
Next Auron. Yuna told him that everything was okay, and she told him that she misses him more as a friend, than as a Guardian.   
  
Then Jecht. Tidus couldn't help but look behind him. There he was, his old man. Tidus didn't say anything. Yuna told Jecht that Tidus really does love him, and she told him that she was sorry that they had to fight him...  
  
Next, was to be Tidus. Yuna thought for a moment before she decided to see if he had really vanished, or if he is still in Spira. Tidus decided that now would be a good time to pounce on her, but he wanted to wait until Yuna wanted to see him, so he waited.  
  
Yuna took one last deep breath, and tried to bring forward Tidus. She didn't see anything... But she wasn't thinking clear enough. She knew that she truly didn't want to see, because what if he did show up?  
  
Just then Tidus jumped out and ran to hug Yuna. The look on her face was priceless! Wakka, Kimahri and Lulu immediately ran over to the two. Yuna had absolutely nothing to say. The expression on her face was all Tidus needed.   
  
"Tidus?" Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri gasped. Even Rikku, the one who you would never find in the Farplane rushed in.  
  
"I heard Tidus and..." she stopped talking. She saw Tidus and Yuna smothering each other with hugs. Rikku had the happiest face on as she rushed over to Kimahri's side.  
  
Tears streamed down both Yuna's and Tidus' faces. It was the best thing that ever happened.  
  
'Something good is just around the corner,' Yuna had remembered what Kimahri said the other day. Than she thought to herself, 'Something _great_ was around the corner...' She then asked Tidus, "How did you find me?"  
  
A smile played on Tidus' face, "I heard you whistle..."


End file.
